thomaspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Flying Kipper
Transcript Narrator: One winter evening, Henry's driver said, 'We'll be out early tomorrow. We've got to take The Flying Kipper'. 'Don't tell Gordon, but I think if we pull the kipper nicely, the Fat Controller will let us pull the express. The special coal we gave you is working well'. Henry: Hurrah! Narrator: Cried Henry. Henry: That WILL be lovely. Narrator: All kinds of ships use the harbour at the big station by the sea. There are passenger ships, cargo ships, and fishing boats also come here. They unload their fish on the key. Some of it goes to shops in the towns and the rest in special trains to other places far away. This is the train the railwaymen call The Flying Kipper. Henry was ready at five 'o' clock. There was snow and frost. Men hustled and shouted loading the vans with crates and fish. The last door banged, the guard showed his green lamp, The Flying Kipper was ready to go. Henry: *starts up and whistles* Come on, come on, don't be silly, don't be silly! Narrator: Puffed Henry to the vans. The vans shuddered and groaned, 'trock, trick, trock, trick, trock, trick. All right, all right'. Henry: That is better, that is better. Narrator: Puffed Henry. Clouds of smoke and steam poured from his funnel into the cold air and the fire's light shone brightly. Henry: Hurry, hurry, hurry! Narrator: Panted Henry. They were going well. The light grew better, signal lights shone green as they passed. Then, a yellow signal appeared ahead. His driver prepared to stop, but the home signal was down. Henry's Driver: All clear, Henry, away we go. Narrator: They couldn't know the points from the main line to a siding were frozen and the home signal should've been set at 'danger', but snow had forced it down. A goods train was waiting in the siding to let the Flying Kipper pass and the driver and fireman were drinking cocoa in the brakevan. The Guard: The kipper is due. Narrator: Said the guard. The Fireman: Who cares? Narrator: Said the fireman. The Fireman: This is good cocoa. Narrator: The driver got up. Henry's Driver: Come on, fireman, back to our engine. Narrator: They got out just in time. Henry: *crashes into brakevan by accident* explosion is heard Narrator: Henry's driver and fireman had jumped clear before the crash, but Henry lay dazed and surprised. The Fat Contoller came to see him. Henry: The signal was down, sir. Narrator: Said Henry. Sir Topham Hatt: Cheer up, it wasn't your fault. Ice and snow caused the accident. I'm sending you Crewe, a fine place for engines. They'll give you a new shape and a large firebox. You'll feel a different engine and won't need special coal anymore. Won't that be nice? Henry: Yes, sir! Narrator: Said Henry doubtfully. Henry liked being at Crewe, but was glad to come home. A crowd of people arrived to see him in his new shape. He looked so splendid and stronger, they gave him three cheers. Henry: Peep, peep! Narrator: He whistled. Henry: Thank you very much! Narrator: I am sorry to say that a lot of little children are often late for school, because they wait to see Henry go by. They often see him pulling the Express. He does it so well that Gordon is jealous. But that's another story. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Thomas Pedia Wiki Category:Gordon And The Famous Visitor (1998, US) Category:Gordon And The Famous Visitor (February 10, 1998) Full